


Feathers everywhere

by Alannada



Series: Valarin Kindergarden [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manwë babysits Melkor. Baby Melkor sits on Manwë.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feathers everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> The request on [**askmanwe**](http://askmanwe.tumblr.com/post/127404755499/au-where-melkor-after-the-3-age-chaining-turned-to):  
>  "au where melkor after the 3 age chaining turned to a neetish todler instead, small drabble please! ps, melkor is the best parent fic caused this au"

The feathers were everywhere.  
Manwë stormed through the door to the big day-room just to see more feathers - big and small ones, colorful like flowers in Yavanna's Pastures. as he walke in the gust of wind caused some of them dance and change positions.  
"Melkor?!" the voice of thee Vala was loud like thunder, filled with worry and a bit of irritation. Where was he?  
Manwë was away only for a second, to bring his brother a warm meal. And when he returned there was no sign of Melkor in the dinning room. Manwë took a few steps into the day-room to check the whole area. He passed by a high bookshelf and froze as he heard a silent giggle.  
Just then he realized his mistake - a light body almost magially appeared on his shoylders, wrapping it's small limbs around his form and giggling more. A cape made of birds' feathers (the result of two days of constant sewing of all inhabitants pf Ilmarin and currently almost entirely destroyed) covered his shoulders and back as Melkor grabbed his long blode hair in his small fists.  
"I'm a birdie, 'Anwey! Let's flyyy!" he nudged the Vala to move.  
A long sigh of the Vala made the feathers in the room dance once more.  
"You must first spell my name properly, Melkor. Then we can fly back to the dining room where something tasty is waiting for you," he smiled. Melkor was silent for a second, not sure if he wanted to play or eat sweets more. Then he decided:  
"Manwë! Take me there! Hurry up, someone can eat my sweets!"  
"Aye, my birdie. We're flying there," Manwë obeyed him already thinking how to convince Melkor that the carrot soup is as tasty as brownies.


	2. A half of two

Manwë stepped on a wolf and the beast made a noise of protest. He quickly lifted his leg and looked down in surprise at the toy. It was a simple stuffed wolf, it's fur dark grey. It seemed Aulë had put something inside of him which was making noises.  
Beside the wolf there was a white lamb; more toys were laying around this  
couple, arragned as if they were telling a tale. Manwë was thinking about the nature of this tale for a second before noticing a bowl covered in brown substance.  
And a boy holding it in two hands covered in it as well. Melkor's face lit up as he gazed upon his brother. There were brown dots on hs cheeks, nose and chin.  
"I found chocolate," Melkor announced. There was still some chocolate in the bowl so Manwë walked close to his brother. "Wanna some?"  
It was a rare moment of generousity for Melkor, but he was willing to share even sweets with his brother. Manwë sat down and picked Melkor up to put him on his lap. Then together they devoured the chocolate.  
The bowl was empty, laying aside, as the two Ainur were resting on the fluffy carpet, falling slowly into sleep, Manwë almost wrapped around Melkor. It was the vision Varda saw after entering the room and stepping on the wolf. She quickly moved back her leg and looked at her husband and brother-in-law.  
"Oh," Melkor tried to hide under Manwë's arm.  
"Melkor forund chocolate. I am afraid we ate it all," Manwë added and sat up. "I am sorry..."  
"You should be, you ate a half of your birthday gift," the Valie replied and chuckled. "Luckily the other half is hidden far away."  
Melkor looked at the bowl and then nudged Manwë's side.  
"Make her tell us where the other bowl of chocolate is," he suggested in a whisper.


	3. A second half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor's bored. That never ends well.

Melkor was sitting patiently on a pillow, watching his brother try to convince Varda to tell them where the second bowl was hidden. Sadly it seemed it was a hard task - Varda's will was stronger than one could expect it to be. Manwë was smiling at her and holding her hand, whispering some sweet words to her, but she was but chuckling and shaking her head. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him - a wise way to make him shut up.  
Melkor was bored. And his boredom was growing rapidly. Manwë and Varda seemed to have fun together, but listening to their talk and watching them wasn't fun for Melkor. He put the empty bowl aside and wandered off the room to look for the second part of their birthday gift himself.  
He went to the room where birds were resting. Manwë was bringing wounded ones here to heal and then return home. Now there were but a few of those flying beasts, bu they were boring owls and magpies. Melkor hoped Manwë'd bring a parrot or another colorful bird one day soon. He looked around the room, but it was entirely sweets-free.  
The Ainu let his tiny feet carry him to an another room - this time it was Elbereth's study - full of bookshelves, maps and scrolls. There was a whole table under a wall where someone organized many vessels and tubes made from glass into a complicated structures and labirynths. They had various shapes, some tubes were spinning or twisting in many directions just to end up in a big bowl. Everything there was looking like a thing a hiccuping glassmaker could do. In some of the vessels there was some colorful stuff (mostly liquid) green, blue, orange or white. Observing all those things made Melkor almost forget about the mysterious birthday gift (which could be a next big bowl of delicious chocolate) But soon he left the chamber - Varda's tools were not too fascinating because the liquids weren't even exploding.  
Then Melkor wandered into Eönwë's room, so tidy and ascetic. The Maia was meditating, floating in the air high above a big pillow with his legs folded under his body and his multiple wings half-opened behind his back. It seemed he was focused on something really hard. He wasn't responding to Melkor's words so the small Ainu grew angry and put on the top of the pillow a farting pillow - Eönwë surely wouldn't notice it until it'd be too late.  
He wanted to wait and witness Eönwë finishing his meditation and slowly falling on the pillows, but he felt it'd not be wise to be around Eönwë without Manwë behing whom he could hide. Also Eönwë's room was a barren desert when it came to desserts.  
So he ran away and followed down the corridor. Then he wandered into Ilmarë's place. It was comfy, much similar to Varda's sleeping and resting chamber. Pillows were laying on a big carpet and Ilmarë between them. She was reading a book, but lifted her head when she heard him enter.  
"Hello, Melkor," the Maia said, politely.  
"Oh, good that I found you!" Melkor suddenly had an idea and without thinking decided to follow his crazy plan. "Varda says that you should give to me Manwë's birthday gift. She decided to give our gifts to us today so we'd not wait any day longer. Quickly, before Manwë eats my chocolate," he added impatiently.  
"Oh, don't worry, the bowl will refill at dawn every day," the Maia stood up. "Just let me put the book aside and we can go for the gift for Manwë."  
Well, that was easy, thought Melkor, walking just behind Ilmarë. The Maia believed him that he really was sent by Varda. It made him smile widely while walking.  
His smile grew even bigger when Ilmarë led him into the great library and handed to him a huge bowl of white chocolate.  
And the best thing was this one would refill each day as well.


	4. A dark and stormy night

It was a dark and stormy night. It wasn't helping that the clouds were below the top of Taniquetil - the lightnings were striking upwards and there were many other things related to electricity, the nature of the clouds and the air (Manwë was trying to explain to him this stuff from time to time, but Melkor wasn't paying too much attention). And above the dark clouds there was but the deep abyss of the void between the stars, black holes and other stuff Varda liked. It was hard to tell what was more scary.  
Ilmarin was silent and almost dark. Only here and there Melkor could see a dot of light - one of Varda's shinnimg balls floating in the air. The little Ainu was walking rather quickly, his night robe practically floating behind him as he was crossing the darker parts of the corridors between the balls of light. He wasn't afraid of the darkness. But the feeling of being alone was hard to bear. Waking up because of the great thunder and realize you're alone in a wing of a big house wasn't nice as well. Melkor needed to find someone to talk to. He couldn't return now to his bed - it was surely cold by now and there was no one to hold him in a warm embrace and keep him feel safe and guarded from any nightmare he could have.  
The Maiar were gone, probably doing something on the surface or between the stars. They were often leaving, having a lot of duties and even more things they liked to do after finishing their work. Manwë was having fun with the storm. The only one who could chase the loneliness away could be only the Star Queen.  
Melkor stopped in the doorway to her bedchamber and looked into the dark room. She was there, he could sense her presence. It seemed she had decided to leave the physical shape for a while - a rare thing for her and the rest of the Ainur. They were very careful not to approach any of the Children and other beings without a fana. Melkor stepped in and looked around.  
The shapes were hidden in the bright light. One couldn't look directly at the untold horror filling the room. There was nothing like it on Arda - the colors were shifting: from gamma rays to the radio waves and back again, up and down the whole spectrum. Tentacles of fotons were floating around, dancing as if there was some wind Melkor couldn't feel. Warmth and energy were radiating from the creature inside the room, black matter was filling the air until it seemed to be too thick to breathe it. The air smelled like the melody of silver bells mixed with a few tones of a harp. The sounds filling the chamber were echoing the smell of burning plasma and brownies.  
"Hi, Varda. Can I sleep here tonight?"  
The presence didn't move or change (well, it was changing all the time, but it seemed Melkor's words didn't make it change the way of changing). The overwhelming feeling of being observed by something what didn't have eyeballs per se (or any other visible parts which could work as it's eyes) flooded the little child. Melkor touched the sounds and listenend to the smell inside the room before taking one more step forward. A limb of light closed the door behind his back.  
"Did you eat all the brownies?"


	5. After Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule's over. Manwe finds out his brother decided to...  
> Well, you'll see what he decided to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but I hope you'll iike it :3 My first (after)holiday special

Manwë was smiling while walking down one of the white corridors of Ilmarin. He was walking in direction of the living room, the place whee everyone could meet and spend time together. It was a huge chamber with comfy chairs and a pile of pillows in one corner - Varda was very fond of pillows and liked to sit or lie on them.

Suddenly he he heard a noise - the sound of delicate things hit the floor and break to pieces. And a laughter which soon changed in a cry of surprise and pain.

Manwë ran to the chamber, moving swiftly like wind before a storm.  
And then he stopped in the doorway for a second, looking around to find the source of the noises. The whole chamber was full of light.

In the center of the room was a big pot with one of creations of Yavanna in it. It was one of the trees which had needles instead of leaves. Ilmarë and Eonwë had brought it here the last month, telling it was an elven tradition to have a tree inside of the living room for Yule. Manwë wasn't sure who and when decorated the tree with ribbons, shapes made of glass, apples, little sparkling stars, cookies and other things. Even if this tradition was new to him, watching the tree was a nice thing to do during the whole month.  
Now many of the decorations were on the floor - mostly in countless colorful pieces. 

The tree wasn't alone in the room. There was someone else, someone who was hiding behind it right now. The sound of silent sobbing made Manwë walk inside and approach his brother immediately - it seemed Melkor was the one who was responsible for the mess on the floor. 

"Melkor," Manwë spoke, looking at the child sitting between the broken decorations. "What happened here?"

"B-because I..." Melkor sobbed, rubbing his bottom. "I fell from the tree..."

Manwë knelt beside him and pulled him onto his lap to give him a hug. He stroked his hair to calm the sobbing boy down a bit. Melkor nuzzled his shoulder.

"Alright," Manwë kissed the tip of Melkor's head. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much when you hug me. Hold me some more," Melkor demanded. sniffing and holding the collar of Manwë's blue robe as if afraid he'd try to push him away.

"So why did you climb the Yule tree? It is not a traditional way to admire it and we already checked every branch for sweets and gifts for you. Twice."

"Yeah, I know!" Melkor looked at him. "But Eonwë said it's after Yule and since I was good during the whole month I can take off all the decorations!"

"Ah. And I see you did that," he whispered, looking around them on the floor. The decoriations couldn't be more taken off the tree. Only a few were still on the branches.

"And then I fell. I lost my balance and now my butt hurts," Melkor finished his tale. "Hug me more, Manwë, this pain is hard to bear!"

Manwë shook his head and wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"Oh, my reckless little Melk," he murmured in his hair. "Next time wait for me to help you, hm? So you'll not break any decoration."

"No way! The best part was to make the glassy things break! But if you want to help me we can put them together later."

"Put together?" Manwë blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"They're in pieces, daah! We need to put them together before Varda finds out!"


	6. The lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a pair of Valar try to make a little Ainu go to bed.

Melkor was sitting on Manwë's shoulders, his cape made of feathers was dancing on the wind as the Vala was walking quickly through the halls of Ilmarin, carrying the giggling little Ainu.  
"Yes, yes! Faster!" the child demanded. Manwë didn't walk faster, yet he made the wind around them blow a bit harder. "Yaaay!"

The Vala knocked to a door while passing by. Melkor didn't notice that, yet someone in the room did that for sure. In a matter of seconds Varda joined her husband.

"It is time?" she asked, moving her head so Melkor wouldn't hit her with a stuffed lizard he was holding in his hand. The lizard's name was Ancalagon of Many Colorful Dots.

"Yeah, it is time," Manwë sighed as if a hard task was before him and he really needed Varda's strength, wisdom and skills. She offered him a soft smile and took his hand to squeeze it. A twinkle in sky-blue eyes of the Elder King was the response for that sign of love and will to help.

A poke to the arm made Varda look away from Manwë's face. The poking object was the stuffed lizard. On the other end of the lizard was Melkor, looking at her with a frown on his small face.

"You here?" he asked. "But you were drawing a map for the stars so they'd not run at each other in the sky."

"Aye, my dear," she agreed. "I was doing that."

"But it is the sleeping time now," Manwë said as he turned his head and smiled at his little brother. Melkor's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. And what would happen soon.

"Noooooo!..."

Melkor threw the lizard at Varda and tried to flee. Yet Manwë caught him quickly and wrapped in his cape. Squeaks and cries of the little Ainu filled the corridor, echoing in the great halls of Ilmarin.

"Nooo! I don't want to batheeee!"

"And you will not," Varda assured the little one as she held him with her husband. "Today is no bathing before bed day."

A long minute passed before Melkor realized that this time there will be no bath. As he did he stopped wiggling and looked at them both. He focused at Manwë.

"It's true? No bath today?" he asked, suspecious that Varda could lie to him. Manwë wouldn't, but she could.

"Aye, Melkor," Manwë assured him, relief in his voice. How wise was Varda, his beautiful wife. She knew exactly what to do. "But there will be some bruhing hair. Is that alright?"

Two tiny limbs moved to wrap around Manwë neck. Soft little lips pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Yes. Carry me to bed," Melkor demanded and then looked at Varda. "Will you brush my hair too?"

"If you want to," she nodded and let go of him. Manwë stood up and started to walk in direction of Melkor's room. Melkor was glad. He managed not only to avoid the bath in this wet Ulmo's water with the soap filling his eyes and nostrils, but also doubled the time of brushing hair. 

He let them carry him to his room and put him on his bed. He even helped then change his clothes to his favourite pajama. It was fun, but the best thing came when he was sitting in his bed, with them both sitting on the edges of it on his both sides. 

Melkor's eyes twinkled as he saw a brush in Manwë's hand. He turned his back on him quickly and the Vala started to brush his long red hair. The child smiled widely - Manwë was careful not to tug and was slowly moving his hand, making sure Melkor's hair wasn't tangled. Slowly Melkor became calmer, his hands resting on his lap. He almost didn't notice when the Valar switched and it was Varda who was brushing his hair. She was as gentle as her husband, stroking Melkor's hair with her free hand while brushing. When she finished Melkor had his eyes closed and was rather sleepy. He fell on the pillow and looed up to see his brother pull the blanket over his body. Varda smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, little one," she said.

"Don't think you can flee without singing a lullaby!" he warned. He tried to sound serious and firm, but the yawn which followed his words destroyed the image of himself he was trying to create.

"Oh, okay. About what the lullaby should be?" Manwë asked as he leaned in and kissed Melkor's forehead like Varda.

"Something good. Not those silly songs about kittens and stars," Melkor said. "Something cool. Like: Melkor's great, he's so powerful and mighty, he is the best... You know."

His words made them both chuckle.

"Alright," his big brother agreed. "We shall try."

"Melkor is our little spark of joy," Varda started to sing, Manwë joined her quickly. Their voices entwined each other, weaving a soft melody. "He is a mighty Ainu, full of ideas and love for others. He is so creative, our little Melkor, our beloved one. He will make so many amazing things... He is a great Ainu, everyone looks at him in amazement..."

Melkor's eyes closed and a wide smile frmed on his lips as he fell asleep, holding their hands firmly.


	7. Kittysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittysitter Melkor and Melkorsitter Manwë.

"Purr purr!" Melkor was running down a corridor, giggling happily and making noises like ten cats. Manwë stopped beside the door to his office and looked at his brother with a warm smile.

Since the day Iluvatar had let them take care of the little Ainu, their life in Ilmarin was different. There were no days without any joyful event. Melkor was learning fast and was as chaoitc as always - according to Yavannas words it was the behavor or a regular kid. It was their task to raise him properly. He was the Ainu of chaos and change and they couldn't change his nature. Yet he could grow to be a faithful Ainu, with kind, loving heart. They knew there was a way for him to be as short-tempered and reckless as before, and at the same time honest and free of hate and envy - after all Varda managed to balance her hastiness with her caring nature.

All the Ainur were helping from time to time, coming to visit and talking to Melkor, playing with him or bringing him gifts. He was delighted to see Aulë and Ulmo, Nienna was his favourite "auntie". He even liked Tulkas. Yet he still didn't like Namo too much, maybe becase Namo was so cold and stern.

"Where are you running, brother?" asked the Vala curiously, suspecting that there was a reason behind all those happy noises.

"Varda promised me a kitty and she went to bring the kitty to me today!" the child said and caught his hand. "Come with me so you can see my kitty, brother!"

There was no doubt - Melkor was really excited about having a pet. Manwë nodded and followed him, willing to take part in this joyous event of their first meeting.

"You know that having a pet is a great responsibility..." he started.

"Yeah, yeah, auntie Yavi was talking to me about that the whole morning!" Melkor rolled his eyes, practically dragging his brother behind him as he was dashing down the corridor. "I made a chart with all the things I must do and will draw little kitties each day beside the things which I did," he added, explaining that he had all figured out. "Well, it was Ilmare who did the whole writing thing, but I was telling what and where write things. I can show you later."

"Oh, that's great. Planning things helps you get a habit of doing stuff each day," Manwë praised him.

"Purr purr!" Melkor replied. Manwë wasn't too organized, without Eonwë's help his office would be a mess. Melkor knew that because he had heardEonwë and Ilmare talking about their masters. According to Eonwë's words Manwë liked to put his paperwork in piles under a wall instead of placing them on shelves of his cabinets and bookshelves. It was nice to know his big brother wasn't a perfect guy and was doing a lot of things like Melkor. The small Ainu liked to find similiarites between him and his big brother. He knew Manwë was excited about the kitty just as he, Melkor, was. Yet he tried to act all cool.

Suddenly Melkor stopped. He was so focused on purring and thinking about his new friend that he... Lost his way. He looked at Manwë, then at the corridor.

"We must turn left when we reach the next crossroad," Manwë advised. "Varda's room is the fourth to the right."

"Purrr!" Melkor nodded and returned to walk - this time a bit slower, paying more attention to where he was heading. He didn't want to get therre late - it was better not to give Varda any chance to change hier mind.

Soon they reached the right door and Melkor reached for the knob. Manwë shook his head and the younger Ainu gasped. He knocked and then opened the door, revealing Varda's favourite room - full of pillows and fluffy carpets. On a table on short legs was a basket, Melkor ran to it purring in excitement. He cried in surprise because the basket was empty. The little Ainu turned to his brother and wrapped his arms around his leg.

"Maaanwë!" he said, tears in his eyes. "No kitty here! Where's my kitty!"

"Oh..." Manwë looked around, hoping to find an answer somewhere before the child would start to cry. 

"It's here, Melkor," Varda, who was sitting under a window, spoke calmly. "Do not worry, little one, I have your kitty in my sleeve. He sleeps," she added, a hint of smile in her voice as she saw Melkor's eyes lit up and the youngling ran to her. He stopped and blinked, then knelt beside her, trying to be very quiet and never looking away from the long sleeve of her robe where the kitty was hidden. "Do you wish to see him?"

"Oh, yes, yes!" Melkor nodded in excitement. "Please!" he added after a second, realizing it would be nice to add a Word of Immense Power. Manwë knelt on Varda's other side, curious to see the little feline.

Varda chuckled and took off her sleeve a furry ball of cuteness curled in its sleep. She laid the cat on her lap so they could watch it and not disturb its sleep. The cat was small, orange with brown stripes. Melkor's eyes widened in admiration as he was looking at the cat. 

"I'll call him Mai-Mai!" he stated. The cat opened its eyes, yellowish-green eyes full of sparks, and looked at the three Ainur. It meowed and Melkor instantly reached out for it. The cat meowed again and fleed between the pillows near them. 

"Does he not like me?" Melkor asked, tears again in his eyes. The kitty peeked out of the hole under the pile of pillows. The little Ainu noticed that and ran after it, trying to catch the fluffy animal. The kitty meowed happily from under the pillows. A few minutes passed before Melkor returned to the couple of Valar, holding Mai-Mai in his arms. The ca was purring loudly as the little Ainu was stroking his back.

"He likes me! He likes to play hide and seek and catch!" he annouced joyfully. Varda smiled and waved her hand. 

"That is really good to hear. Take your brother and Mai-Mai and go to show him his new room," the Valie said. "I have a few maps of the sky to finish before the asterod cross Helluin."

"Oh," Manwë stood up and reached for the basket. "We should go then, you have a lot to work..."

Melkor put Mai-Mai under his tunic and was giggling because the fur was ticking him. He practically ran off the room, followed by the Lord of the Breath of Arda. The kitty peeked out of his hidden place through the collar of Melkor's tunic and meowed. Melkor meowed back as he was walking through the corridor to his room. He had everything planned - a kitty basket just beside his bed, a kitty bowl for food and water, a kitty sandbox for kitty treasures - according to Aiwendil animals were leaving little treasures and cats were burying them in sand. And a lot of kitty toys to play with Mai-Mai. Melkor felt so responsible and grown up.

Soon they reached Melkor's room. Someone - probably Ilmare - had prepared and cleaned it. A big basket was positioned right beside Melkor's bed. Near the door were bowls of water and food for the kitty. Manwë sat down on a chair beside the door when Melkor was showing Mai-Mai his new home. The kitty was purring loudly. As Melkor sat on his bed the cat meowed and Melkor took him off his tunic.

"Now you can see everything!" he said and put the cat on a pillow in the basket. Mai-Mai started to sniff it. "Brother?" Melkor looked at Manwë."Do you like Mai-Mai? Do you think I'll be a good owner?"

Manwë smiled at the young Ainu.

"He is a sweet kitty," he said. "And I am sure that with love and patience you can be a great owner of a cat. Maybe one day Varda lets you keep a big cat like a lion or a tiger?"

"No!" Melkor caught Mai-Mai and hugged him. "I don't want any other kitty than Mai-Mai!" the said cat purred at his words and rubbed his head against Melkor's chin. The child giggled and started to play with his pet. He created a small bubble of power glowing with many colors and Mai-Mai was running and jumping around him, trying to catch this odd object.

The Vala smiled, observing them play. He was proud of Melkor, it was a great responsibility to have a pet. He hoped Melkor would work hard with Mai-Mai and find joy even in... Well, collecting treasures and storing them somewhere, as Aiwendil would surely describe the act of cleaning after a cat. He was watching his brother with love and care in his eyes, thankful for every moment he could spend with him.


	8. Sleepless Melkor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little Ainu cannot sleep.

Melkor couldn't sleep. Mai-Mai was sleeping in his basket, curled in a ball of soft orange fur, but his owner was wide awake.

"What to do?" he whispered to himself, looking up. He decided he could go to the Room of Maps. The little Ainu didn't think long about this idea, he slid off his bed and put on a loos tunic. Then he left the chamber, almost running down the corriodor. The sound of little feet on the stone floor was faint and Melkor knew no one could hear it now - everyone should be asleep. As he reached the chamber he pushed the door open.

The room was long, but not wide. On the wall on the left side of the door there was a map of Arda - Melkor could look at all the lands and seas of the world. Above them were visible clouds, white and grey, sometimes dark grey. The map was reflecting the movements of clouds and air. Manwë and his Maiar could make them move or change with a simple touch. For Melkor the map wouldn't change too much. He could create little clouds and change winds just a bit - according to Manwë's words he was blessed with a little of power of all the Valar.

On the opposite wall there was an another map - this time of the skies above the top of Taniquetil. Stars, meteors, comets and other things were visible on it in the same way clouds and winds were on the first one. This map was Varda's - only Elentari and her Maiar could change paths of celestial objects in two upper Airs. Melkor approached the first map - he knew better than messing with Varda's map. But his brother wasn't one to scold him for hours for changing a tiny detail.

Melkor looked at a mass of clouds above a land desribed as Khand. With a gentle touch he chnged the shape of the clouds to resemble a crown.

***The same night in Khand sages noticed the shape of clouds change. They went to the king and told him that his wife was to give birth to an heir of his throne, a great ruler chosen by heavens. When a month later the queen gave birth to a girl the king immediately changed the law so she could be his successor according to the prophecy of a great ruler.

With a few more gestures he caused a tornado in middle of Greneood, a great storm in Shire and a blizzard in Umbar.

***A Sindarin elf was sitting under a tree. He was eating a sandwich, but suddenly he froze, the sandwich half-way to his mouth. The elf was staring at a small swirl of wind lift the bits of cheese from his sandwich and carry them a few inches away before disappearing.  
***Druno Tuk found himself running from a heavy storm. Luckily for him he hadn't to run far, as soon as he left the muschrom field of his neighbour the storm disappeared. The hobbit didn't eat muschroom again.  
***Captain Yohlo went on the deck to see if it was already time to set sails. He tripped over a pile of snow and broke his leg. 

Melkor grew bored - the map was more fun with his brother around. He rubbed his temples with his fists, trying to find a new thing to do. Suddenly he yawned. It seemed Irmo's spell found him. Melkor went off the room and ran down a corridor. When he found a certain door he slid in a shadowy room. Carefully he sneaked up to a big bed and climbed up. He could see the person sleeping just beside him, blonde hair pale in the dim light from the other sidr of the bed. Melkor lifted the cover a little and slid under it. A nice warmth surrounded him and the sleeping person moved in their sleep, adjusting to the little ome beside them. Also trying to avoid touhing the cold feet of the child. Melkor gave a pleased sigh - now he could leet Irmo's spell bring him sweet dreams. He felt safe and warm, and an arm pulled him closer.

He was almost asleep when he heard that a second person rose from their side of the bed. He lifted his heavy eyelids to see the silver starlight dance through the chamber as the person walked to a cabinet and returned with a huge blanket. The person put it above them both - the sleeping adult and the child. It got warmer immediately. Melkor smiled and looked up because they came closer and leaned in to kiss his forehead and Manwë's lips.

"Varda...?" he whispered.

"Sleep, you two. I must to go for a while to check on a pulsar," she whispered back. Melkor fell asleep before she left the room.


	9. An adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor goes on an adventure. In space!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is kinda linked with [AAF Vingilote](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6552046), my other fic.

The ship was big and white and Melkor couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted to join the elven crew and fly up into the starry sky on its deck. He wanted to cross above the whole world. Of course he was pretty sure no one would let him, but still he wanted to do it.

An opportunity came one evening. The ship stopped on its way up into the sky and the crew left it to talk to Varda and Manwe. Melkor made sure no one was watching and quickly ran inside the ship. He had no time to waste, he hid himself in a small room full of cabinets. He opened one of the cabinets and founf s bunvh of boxes with tools like hammers and nails. He put them aside and went into the cabinet. As he did he felt a tug as if someone pulled him downwards. It seemed the ship was moving!

Melkor waited a few minutes and then left his cabinet. He was roaming through the rest of the cabinets, but found nothing really interesting, just stuff to repair other stuff. Bored, the little Ainu opened the door and let the cold air fill the room. He was listening for a moment to the sounds of the ship - he could hear people talk, some stuff makin odd noises and... Nothing more. He frowned, thinking that there should be the sound of the wind.

Concerned about the lack of the wind he walked out the room. They were probably far from Ilmarin already and the captain wouldn't turn back to return the child to his home. His tiny feet carried him up a narrow passway to stairs. He could see starlight pouring inside of the ship through the opened hole to which the stairs were leading. The Ainu climbed up the stairs, feeling no fear - the starlight was the best sign it was safe.

He went off the hole and found himself on the deck of the white ship. Amazed he looked around the wodden floor and railings encircling the area. He could see the great white sail above his head, covering a part of the sky. He could see the stars - much bigger now, pure flames catching his gaze like whirls of light. Melkor was looking at the stars for a moment before moving again - he went to the railing and gazed down.

A small gasp of amazement left his mouth - he could see the whole world from here! Seas and lands were like a map he had once seen in Manwe and Varda's room of maps. He could see clouds obscuring the landscape here and there. Melkor was observing the curved lines of the shore and the Pelori mountains so tiny under his feet. He saw Ilmarin - it was small and glimmering like a decorative castle of glass on top of the snowy mountain. Melkor smiled and looked at other lands - he could see almost all of them, only the Eastern regions of Arda were beyond the horizon. The little Ainu was aware of the fact the world was looking differently for those living on the surface of it - for example people outside of Valinor were living on a globe. He could remember the boring lectures about the layout of Arda, but he didn't really care about the shape of the world. It was pretty and Melkor was happy he could see it. 

He had only one regret - he couldn't see the people and buildings from this distance. He knew Manwe's map could show different places from a small height, but only Manwe and his Maiar could make the map work and it was in a room which was usually locked up. Melkor wanted to see the people of Middle-earth and other continents, see how differet they were from people of Valinor. He wanted to interact with them, see how they'

When he was gazing down, trying to focus his gaze on some great island, he noticed something glittering around the ship. As he focused on it he saw it was a sphere around the white ship. It was like a soap bubble, reflecting light when one was looking with a corner of ones eye. Melkor was curious what it was, so he reached out his hand, humming his question like a low, ever-changing tune.

"I wouldn't do it if were you."

Melkor jumped as he heard the voice right behind him. He looked back above his shoulder and saw an elf. It was a Vanya, he recognized golden hair of the first elven tribe. The elf was wearing a loose white tunic and pants, with a broad belt wrapped tightly around his waist. On his head he had an odd metal circlet with a thin wire coming down from the circlet beside the ear and down the cheek. Beside the corner of the elf's mouth, on the end of the wire, was a small bulb.

"H-hi," Melkor turned his whole fana to face the elf. He knew Vanyar were Varda and Manwe's beloved elves, wise and kind, but he still felt a bit afraid. He didn't know this elf and he was rarely seeing any elves - there was always his brother or his sister-in-law around. "What's this thing around the ship?" he asked, trying to focus the conversation on something what wasn't himself. The elf looked up, his bright eyes scanned their surroundings.

"That's the air sphere. If you leave it you'll have nothing to breathe. Outside of it there's only the void between the stars. Only Varda's Maiar and Aire Tari herself can move there."

"Oh," Melkor looked at the sphere again. So it was Manwe's spell.

"Captain," the elf spoke at the same time, causing Melkor to focus at him his surprised gaze. There was no one else on the deck. To whom was he talking? "Captain, I found a landlubber. Should I escort him to a safe room or should I bring him to you?"

"Hey..." Melkor said shyly, not sure what was going on. "To whom are you talking?"

"Shh," the elf hushed and touched his ear where the wire was touching it. Melkor saw that there was an another bulb, hidden in his earlobe. It seemed he was listening to it in a manner similar to listening to a shell. "Aye, I'll guard him."

Melkor was simply standing there and looking at the elf, hoping to get some explanation. Everything on the ship seemed to be different than it should be on a normal ship. Well, he should expect differences, it was a flying ship after all.

"It is a communicator," the elf said as he lowered his hand. "So we can talk to it and hear each other no matter where we are on the ship. The captain wants us to wait here for him."

"I am Melkor," the little Ainu introduced himself after a moment of silence. He was hoping to flee before the meeting, not really wanting to be scolded by the captain for sneaking on his ship.

"I know. I am Aireliss," the Minya bowed his head a little, but he didn't move, observing the little Ainu. Melkor was looking around, trying to find a way to escape. He'd change his shape or disappear his fana, but he was still unable to do it under stress. And he was nervous now, worried that the elves would be angry at him and tell Varda to give him a ban on sweets. A ban on sweets was the greatest punishment in Melkor's opinion.

And then he heard footsteps. He looked in the direction of approaching elves. There were two of them, both looking like Noldor, with black hair and clad in robes similar to the Minya's. Both had similar circlets on their heads, but the taller one, who was walking before the second one, had a jewel attached to it above his forehead.

Melkor looked at the jewel and licked his dry lips. It was glimmering and radiating light so bright it was painful to look at it for longer time. It was beautiful and seemed to change shades with every move of the elf's head. Melkor felt at the same time amazement and fascination. The gem was quite big and shaped like an orb, sending rays of light here and there.

He felt hot. He felt cold. Various emotions appeared in his being at the same time, confusing the little Ainu greatly. He couldn't look away from the jewel and the pure brightness of it was hurting his eyes. He felt his body tense as the jewel was getting closer. He tried to breathe, but felt something in his throat, choking him. His eyes widened in fear. His mind was like a sea during a huge storm, he couldn't grasp any thought or emotion because it was disappearing under the surface right afer appearingr. He swallowed hard, trying to calm himself down and understand those tangled thoughts at the same time. He was so confused and afraid - even more because he didn't understand why he was afraid. 

With a snakk cry he moved back and felt the railing pressing against his back. The elf with the jewel stopped, surprised, and spoke something, but Melkor couldn't focus on his speech. The Minya raised his hands in a calming gesture and Melkor managed to focus at him for a moment. His golden hair was similat to Manwe's,

"Don't worry, we're not angry at you," he said and the elf with the jewel came a bit closer.

Something deep within reacted. Melkor felt pain in his hands, he felt his little fingers burn - he kew they weren't on fire, it was more like a memory of pain, but it was hard to bear. The little Ainu wanted to get away, to hide from this bright - too bright light. It was bringing him memories of pain and despair, darkness hidden behind this radiant glow.

He felt anger and fear mixed so much he couldn't tell which was which. His own loneliness was blinding him and he felt as if something - a rope, a chain? - was wrapped around his tiny limbs. He felt like an animal, hunted and cornered, bleeding and trying to get away, to run from the danger. He felt loss and despair, longing for something he couldn't even grasp. His nostrils filled with the stench of blood and smoke. His hands were burned, his feet were numb, his heartbeat was the only sound he could hear. And all of it was engulfed in the light of the jewel.

With an another cry Melkor jumped over the railing.

He didn't feel when he crossed the barely visible border of the air bubble, there was no friction and it didn't slow the speed with which he was falling down.

But the moment he was out of it he felt cold beyond imagination. He felt as if multiple hands caught him and pulled in many directions. He felt his tears froze before they were able to run down his cheeks. He cried in horror and despair, trying to calm down and focus, call for help - but there was no sound leaving his mouth. He closed his eyes to obscure the vision of colorful world swirling under him.

But he couldn't control himself, he couldn't change or call for help, he was in cold void, alone, unable to do anything... He felt so afraid and lonely, in pain and hopeless.

And then he felt the warmth of someone's arms wrapping around him, the sweet air in his lungs, the firm body against his own little frame. 

"Oh, Melkor," it was Manwë's voice, heavy with relief and worry at the same time. Melkor lifted his eyelids, afraid to see nothing but darkness. But Manwe was there, he was holding him in a tight embrace. Melkor gave out a cry and hid his face on his brother's chest, clinging to him desperately.

"M-Maaanwë!" he cried. "I'm so sorry, I'm s-sorry!"

"I am here," Manwë rested his cheek against the tip of Melkor's head. "I am here, you're safe."

"We were so worried, little one," Melkor, still clingign to Manwë's blue robe, looked to the side. Varda was floating there, her light so soft and warm, so welcoming - nothing like the hurting light of the jewel. As he tightened his grip on Manwë Varda reached one hand and stroked his hair. "We were looking for you everywhere, Melkor."

"We were scared we lost you," Manwë added. "I am so relieved."

"I'll be good, promise, just don't leave me alone," Melkor sobbed. "Please."

"We will be beside you always," Manwë's embrace tightened. "Come, we'll go on Vingilótë."

"No!" Melkor shook his head. "Not there! There's the jewel which scares me! I don't want to see it!"

"Oh," Varda looked upwards, where the star of Eärendil was. She waved her hand to three elves looking down at them. "In this case let's go home."

Manwë nodded and kissed the tip of Melkor's head. The little Ainu was slowly relaxing in his embrace. He didn't feel pain anymore, he was breathing and there was no darkness. The space was no longer the empty void - it was full of stars, Manwë and Varda were with him. He looked down at Arda. at Valinor, at Ilmarin.

He was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
